The Sanctuary (TV Series)
The Sanctuary is a location in Season 7 and Season 8 of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is the home of The Saviors, and used to be ruled by Negan. History Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about The Sanctuary before the apocalypse other than that it was a factory. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, the factory became the main headquarters for The Saviors. It remains as an anonymous location to the other communities. It is more than a simple base for raiders, as it functions as a seemingly self-sustaining community as well. There are gardens, chicken coops, and a marketplace. There are many noncombatant members of The Saviors who work in the Sanctuary, such as gardeners, janitors and doctors. The Sanctuary is surrounded by a chainlink fence, along with impaled walkers around the perimeter for added security. Enslaved survivors handle the dangerous task of putting these zombies in place. It appears that Sanctuary residents who die are reincorporated as walkers on the fence. When Eugene Porter became the Savior's Chief Engineer, the walkers had molten iron poured over their heads to become indestructible. After the Militia is formed, Rick Grimes leads an attack force against the Sanctuary. Even with makeshift barricades, attached to their cars, the Militia is no match for the Savior force at the Sanctuary. To counter this, they shoot out all of the windows, blow up an RV in front of the gate and lure a massive walker herd to it. As the Militia flees, the outside of the Sanctuary is overrun by the walkers. Following an attack by Daryl and Tara that allows walkers to flood the Sanctuary, Eugene comes up with a plan that enables the Saviors to clear the Sanctuary of walkers and lead the rest of the herd away. With the Sanctuary now back under their full control, the Saviors launch a counterattack against the Militia. Following the siege, the Saviors are stated to have expended much of their ammunition reserves to clear out the Sanctuary of walkers, forcing them to open the Bullet Factory Outpost to compensate. The Saviors also quickly repair the fences and once more set walkers up on them for protection. Inhabitants Survivors *Wade - lieutenant *Laura - former lieutenant *Arat - lieutenant *Regina - former lieutenant *[[D.J. (TV Series)|''D.J.]] - former lieutenant/guard *Eugene Porter - former lieutenant/chief engineer; taken from Alexandria *Keno - guard *Mark - guard *Amber - concubine *Cam *Norris *Mel *Jeremy *J. Money *Tanya - former concubine *Frankie - former concubine *Gina - former worker/former vendor; *José - former worker *Potter - former worker *Brooke - former worker *John - former worker *Simon'' - former second-in-command; strangled to death by Negan *''Gary'' - former lieutenant; killed by Arat, D.J. and Norris *''Derek'' - shot by Carol *''Gavin'' - lieutenant; stabbed in nape by Henry *''Zia'' - shot by Daryl *''Leo'' - blown up with a RPG by Rosita *''Roy'' - bitten in the face by a zombified Sasha *''David'' - stabbed by Negan *''Emmett Carson'' - doctor; taken from the Hilltop, executed by Negan *''Isabelle'' - shot by Michonne *''Joseph'' - former chief engineer/guard; killed by Daryl *''Chris'' - killed by Carl *''George'' - killed by Carl *''Neil'' - killed by Daryl, and later put down by Rosita *''Roman'' - killed by Morgan *''Jiro'' - lieutenant; mortally wounded by Carol, and later killed by Rick *''Miles'' - killed by Carol *2 other concubines *Many unnamed Saviors *Many unnamed prisoners Formerly *Daryl Dixon - former prisoner; escaped with Sherry's help *Sherry - former concubine; escaped the Sanctuary *Alden - moved to the Satellite Outpost, later taken to The Hilltop, defected to the Militia *Huck - guard; moved to the Shephard Office Plaza *Gabriel Stokes - former prisoner/worker; moved to Alexandria *Negan - former leaders; moved to Alexandria Safe-Zone *Dwight - former prisoner/lieutenant; exited to his home *''Reilly'' - moved to the Satellite Outpost, later taken to The Hilltop, killed by Rick *''Jared'' - moved to the Satellite Outpost, later taken to The Hilltop, killed by walkers *''Evan'' - moved to the Satellite Outpost, later taken to The Hilltop, killed by walkers *''Katy'' - moved to the Satellite Outpost, later taken to The Hilltop, killed by the Saviors *''Harlan Carson'' - former physician; taken from the Hilltop, escaped with Eugene's help, killed by an unnamed Savior while escaping. *''Dean'' - moved to the Satellite Outpost, later taken to The Hilltop, killed by Maggie *''Nelson'' - moved to the Chemical Plant Outpost; mauled to death by Shiva *''Sasha Williams'' - former prisoner; committed suicide *''Gordon'' - former worker; killed by Dwight *''Tina'' - killed by walkers Deaths *George - shot by Carl *Chris - shot by Carl *Joseph - beaten to death by Daryl *Emmett Carson - burned alive by Negan *David - stabbed in the neck by Negan *Savior worker - shot in the head by Regina *Gary - shot to death by D.J., Arat and Norris *Simon - strangled to death by Negan, then left in the Sanctuary fence after reanimating as a walker *4 unnamed Saviors - 2 shot by Sasha and 2 shot by The Militia *At least 7 unnamed Savior workers - killed by walkers *10 unnamed Saviors - shot after participating in a failed coup against Negan *Numerous counts of residents Appearances TV Series Season 7 * "The Cell" * "Sing Me a Song" * "Hearts Still Beating" * "Rock in the Road" * "Hostiles and Calamities" * "The Other Side" * "Something They Need" * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Big Scary U" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"Time for After" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" (Flashback) *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Dead or Alive Or" *"The Key" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Webisodes Red Machete *"What We Become" Category:TV Series Locations Category:Groups Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Safe Zones